totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Levi Mustang
_________________________________________________ Levi ' ''"Pewny siebie przystojniak" '''_________________________________________________ Levi to młody, poszukujący sławy mężczyzna, o wielu talentach. Robi wszystko, by przebić się do głównych mediów społecznościowych. W dzieciństwie grał w serialach dla młodzieży, brał udział w paru tanich sesjach zdjęciowych oraz pojawił się w jednym popularnym włoskim reality show. '' Biografia: ''Levi pochodzi z przeciętnej włoskiej rodziny. Urodził się, jak i dorastał w Toskanii, a dokładniej we Florencji. Od dzieciństwa podziwiał swoje rodzinne miasto, które go nieprzerwanie inspiruje do większego rozwoju. Szybko upodobał sobie jedną katedrę w mieście. Była to najsłynniejsza katedra "Santa Marie del Fiore", która co ciekawe jest najstarszą budową sakralną miasta. Mustang nigdy nie był zbyt zagorzałym katolikiem, ale ogromnie go inspirowały stare budowle kościelne, wykonane z wielką precyzją. Im bardziej dorastał, tym bardziej interesowali go wybitni włoscy twórcy. Szczególnie upodobał sobie jednego z twórców katedry — Filippo Brunelleschiego. Legendarny Włoch był niemalże tak wszechstronnie genialny, jak wspominany często przez historię Leonardo da Vinci. Lata w podstawówce upływały, a chłopak znał praktycznie każdy szczegół budowli sakralnych w mieście. Spędzał nad tym ogromną ilość czasu. Marzył, by w przyszłości zostać równie wszechstronnym i rozpoznawalnym Włochem na świecie, jak wyżej wspominani panowie. Nadszedł czas dorastania i Levi trochę zagubił swoje ideały, na rzecz bardziej "przyziemnych" czynności. Duże ilości czasu spędzał na umawianie się ze swoimi koleżankami ze szkoły i flirtowanie z nimi. W wieku 15 lat dostał prawdziwą szansę, którą wygrał kompletnie przypadkowo, zapisując się do castingu. Okazał się w nim najlepszy i dostał główną męską rolę w serialu młodzieżowym. Grę w serialu łączył z ambitną walką w szkole, a wolny czas poświęcał oczywiście na randki, które zaczęły mu przychodzić z jeszcze większą łatwością, dzięki popularności. Po zakończeniu emisji serialu chłopak zdecydował się wyciszyć na pięć lat i zająć studiami artystycznymi. Studia zakończył z wyróżnieniem, zostając doktorem historii sztuki. Brak aktywności w mediach, wcale nie odbił się na jego popularności wśród młodszych odbiorców. Dwa razy w trakcie studiów był zapraszany do włoskiej edycji Big Brothera (Grande Fratello), ale odmawiał przez wzgląd nauki. Ostatecznie po zdobyciu tytułu doktora, zdecydował się wystartować w reality show. Udział okazał się dla chłopaka nie lada sukcesem, wytrwał wszystkie 85 dni i zajął trzecie miejsce w programie. Założył w końcu instagrama oraz twittera, gdzie szybko zyskał followersów. Charakter: Levi jest pewnym siebie chłopakiem. Zawsze sprawie wrażenie, jakby wiedział, na czym stoi, nawet jak sytuacja jest bardzo kłopotliwa. Pomogło mu to bardzo w Wielkim Bracie, gdzie wiele rzeczy po prostu maskował swoim urokiem osobistym. Bywa arogancki względem innych facetów, którzy dobrze wyglądają. Zawsze chce być w centrum uwagi i zrobi wszystko, by najpiękniejsze dziewczyny interesowały się nim. Kocha towarzystwo kobiet i nie stroni od różnych przygód. Twierdzi, że nie ma kobiety, która ustatkuje takiego faceta jak on. Namolnie dba o swój zarost oraz włosy, które traktuje jak swoją wizytówkę. Przez swoje dziecięce marzenia, jest w stanie dla sławy zrobić praktycznie wszystko. Bardzo dobrze zna się na sztuce współczesnej, jak i historycznej. Prywatnie fan cięższych brzmień, zadeklarowany słuchacz Linkin Parku, uwielbia piosenkę "Castle of Glass". '' Cytaty: Z Big Brothera: *''Pójdę się zrzygać, zaraz wracam ~ po zrobieniu dania przez nielubianą uczestniczkę. *''- Oszukujesz!'' - jedna z uczestniczek programu. ''- Pocałuj mnie w dupę — reakcja'' Leviego na komentarz dziewczyny. *''Nie jestem pewny, czy Giacomo ma więcej estrogenu w organizmie niż testosteronu.'' - złośliwa uwaga na temat rywala, który odpadł jako jeden z pierwszych w programie. *''Lubie myśleć, że jestem wyrachowanym sku*rwsynem jako gracz, to jednak gdzieś w środku mam serce.'' ~ w rozmowie z dziennikarzem po programie. Ciekawostki: *W pierwszej wersji posiadał imię "Rambo". *Codziennie spędza dwie godziny na siłowni, z czego wysyła zdjęcia na instagramie. *W Big Brotherze zasłynął aferą seksualną, gdzie w wannie z jedną uczestniczką się zabawiał. *Jest bardzo inteligentny, ale woli sprawiać wrażenie totalnego dupka i głupka. O wiele lepiej sprzedaje się to w telewizji. *Bez problemu uzyskał tytuł Doktora Sztuki. Galeria: Levi2.png|Levi reklamujący papierosy. Levi3.png|Podczas trwania Big Brothera (Grande Fratello) Kategoria:Postaci xLuki